Blue Flower
Blue Flower (abbreviated as "BF") is described as an All-Purpose, Invasion Role, Almighty Fortress of Aggression. It is a massive mobile fortress-like Beast structure that is specifically for strategic power projection. This is a mobile base capable of assaulting an entire human world by itself. A group of Blue Flowers is referred to as a "Flower Garden". The Blue Flower's first appearance in the series is in Main Episode-0 Pray Part 41 (Chapter 43). Another Blue Flower appears in Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are Parts 1-3. Characteristics Biology The appearance of a Blue Flower is similar to that of a natural mature flower complete with all four whorls. As the fortress is still a Beast per se, it is still composed of biological tissues despite the fact that it is more similar to a fortress structure than a living being. The parts of the Blue Flower can be categorized into the following: *'Perianth' - the "shell" that protects the Blue Flower and acts as the exterior physical body enveloping the more delicate parts of the fortress. It has several layers of crust-like armor. The New Alliance fleet during the Third Battle of Arin poured an all-out bombardment on an inactive Blue Flower and only managed to destroy the three outermost layers. On the other hand, Kasim's Crimson Bow special attack destroyed the rest of the layers in a single strike which opened a path directly to the Blue Flower's core. The Perianth includes a short stem-like appendage at the bottom of the Blue Flower acting like a stiff tail, which ends with a pointed tip. **'Corolla Whorl' - consisting of four large petals that fan out and are most of what can be seen of a Blue Flower. The corolla covers much of the body of the fortress. **'Calyx Whorl' - consisting of four sepals which appear as smaller, stubby "petals" or "leaves" behind the corolla whorl. *'Central Pillar' - the towering pillar-like structure at the center of the Blue Flower that appears similar to a massive dried-up tree. It is the fortress' most powerful armament and also contains in its innermost, deepest section a specialized chamber housing massive cores that power the whole Blue Flower. **'Gynoecium Whorl' - consists of only one pistil which is in turn categorized into three sub-parts: the ovary that serves as the giant base at the center bottom of the pillar where the petals converge, it contains the core chamber; the style which appears as the single stalk acting appearing as a central pillar sprouting from the ovary base; the stigma which is the blunt, pointed end tip of the pillar. **'Androecium Whorl' - consisting of multiple thorny stamens that either reach out from the base or branch off from the central pillar of the gynoecium whorl. It is similar in appearance to barbs. As this massive Beast matures, the Blue Flower develops and unfolds its petals. At Level 10 maturity, all features are fully functional. The fortress can span between 150-300km wide in size. Behavior The Blue Flower cannot move on its own as it does not have its own consciousness. This is a stark contrast to other ship-like or structure-like Beasts which can think and act independently. As such the Blue Flowers must be directed by the Queen herself or by a high rank beast. E-34's Blue Flowers are commanded by EX-Type Twos from the core chamber inside. E-34's Flower Garden produced a vivid blue-purple color stripe when their Queen was defeated by Master Knight Anne Mayer. The striping is a visual warning communicated by the Blue Flowers to stop approaching them as they are focusing entirely on defense and would destroy anything that does so. Role Third Battle of Arin An inactive Blue Flower was initially revealed by Beast Queen E-34 during the Third Battle of Arin. This served as her colony's vanguard in orbital defense against the New Alliance's Arin Recovery Campaign. Despite not being fully active, the New Alliance force had a difficult time subduing the fortress. When the Blue Flower was finally destroyed by Daniel Leonhard from inside its core chamber, E-34 then revealed a Flower Garden consisting of eight active Blue Flowers that launched off from Arin's surface. The Flower Garden already had all their particle beams charged and aimed at the New Alliance's formation - a simultaneous burst from these Blue Flowers immediately destroyed a third of the fleet. The Flower Garden then showed signs of warping as indicated by human sensors. Admiral Linnell ordered for Flagship Gardens of Babylon to unleash a full salvo of all of its payload containing the latest model of Mantle Buster bombs in hopes of destroying the Flower Garden. However, the salvo merely forced the Blue Flowers to stop its warping and focus on defense. Another warping Blue Flower was then revealed to be hidden by the optical and signal jammers of a Guardian. The New Alliance was not able to react to the hidden Blue Flower and it was then able to warp to Tobal, threatening the security of New Alliance's retreat route and supply line. During the epic fight between E-34 and Anne Mayer, Alcyone fired off Number 1200. Key Sword through its railgun as a means of delivering it to Anne. The Key Sword hit an intercepting Blue Flower but due to the immense Anti-Barrier materials of the sword coupled with the kinetic energy provided by the railgun, it easily penetrated through. With the Key Sword in hand, Anne then activated Number 1200. Human Age and it materialized several Morglays that crashed unto E-34's surroundings - another Blue Flower that moved to block the trajectory was heavily strafed and destroyed. After the Third Battle of Arin, some of E-34's Blue Flowers warped in a roaming patter while eliminating whatever human world it could encounter. This started a protracted cat-and-mouse game that lasted for two years at the expense of high casualties and destruction. Second Battle of Tobal The New Alliance fleet engaged the Flower Garden of E-34 at Arin to prevent it from warping but unbeknownst to them there was another Blue Flower kept hidden by a Guardian. The hidden Blue Flower completed its preparations then warped off to Tobal. Admiral Linell remarked that since the AE had ordered the deactivation of all warp gate markers to prevent another surprise attack, the Blue Flower would either be off-marked in its warp or would have to resort to "hop" to Tobal through multiple short-distance warping. Nevertheless, the Blue Flower managed to arrive within Tobal's atmosphere. It immediately began attacking significant military bases and units with pinpoint accuracy due to E-34 hacking Central Order system. The particle beams of the Blue Flower were of such intensity that it destroyed whole continents causing the majority of the planet's landmasses to sink to the ocean. Additionally, the Blue Flower began expelling pods containing Flying Beasts that hunted down populations and wrecked further destruction on the remaining surfaces. The diverse competing governments of Tobal banded together into an anti-Beasts coalition which started to push out the Blue Flower from the atmosphere to outer space. The Knights sent in a team to take down the cores of the Blue Flower in order to deactivate it. Unfortunately, due to various unforeseen circumstances, the Knights' raid caused the fortress to explode from the inside. Disintegrating Blue Flower debris then fell down to the surface which caused erosion. Capabilities Armament The Blue Flower's main weapon is a super heavy yield multi-directional particle beam emitter capable of shooting down large fleet formations in a single strike or even sinking planetary continents. Thousands of normal output particle beam emitters are found all over its facets. The pistil serves as the Blue Flower's main particle beam emitter while the stamens act as secondary particle beam emitters. Before unleashing an attack, the Blue Flower would first have to charge up. The pistil and stamens make a very distinctive glow that can act as an early warning to a particle beam burst. There are two different burst modes for the pistil: five simultaneous large particle beams or one concentrated single beam that is formed by focusing the five beams together. The five beams are typically used to engage fleets while the concentrated fire can destroy underground planetary bases in one hit. Besides the particle beams, the Blue Flower can also launch multiple missiles to interdict approaching fighters and ships. It also has a missile payload that is similar to humanity's Mantle Buster bombs capable of leveling a planet's surface. Propulsion The Blue Flower is capable of instantaneous independent warping similar to Black Hole Engines. During the Third Battle of Arin, Admiral Linnell noted that since AE already deactivated all warp gate markers, the Blue Flower does not have the guidance to directly warp to Tobal instead it would have to resort to short-range warping to "hop" to its target. This indicates that a Blue Flower has enough energy to warp multiple times - for comparison, a Manaan Mothership can only warp once or twice. Garrison A single Blue Flower is already equivalent to an active Queen's Nest with plants. It can produce, shelter, and transport hundreds of thousands of Beasts within recessed bunkers on its surface. To deploy Beasts, the Blue Flower can shoot pods that act as intermediate transport between the Blue Flower and a target destination Known Blue Flowers *'Mnemeion' - re-purposed Blue Flower for the defense of Innovation Empire. It participated in the Great War then left inactivate on Vine until CC 431 when it was used again during Third Battle of Tobal. The Mnemeion warped off to distant unexplored space and was rediscovered in Planet Sion. *'E-33's Blue Flower' - Reappearance of the Blue Flower since the Great War. (CC 369-370) *'E-34's Flower Garden' - Used extensively during the War of Prayer (CC 430-432) **Eight Blue Flowers withdrew to the Beast Cemetery; currently at a dormant state. **Three Blue Flowers were destroyed during the Third Battle of Arin (CC 430.12) **'Tobal Blue Flower' - Second Battle of Tobal (CC 430.12.24 - CC 431.01.03) **At least three more Blue Flowers destroyed by Alternative League and the Cold Heroes during the War of Prayer Story 3. Gallery BlueFlower Multiple.PNG| E-34's Flower Garden at Arin Second battle of tobal.PNG| Tobal Blue Flower Mnemeion 05.PNG| Mnemeion BF core chamber destroyed.PNG|A destroyed core chamber of a Blue Flower Category:Beasts Category:High Rank Beast Category:Ships